Shiratsuyu
Quotes Seasonal Quotes |NewYear2015_Note = Same as New Year 2016 |Setsubun2015 = 福はー内、鬼はー外！ふふ♪楽しいかもー節分。村雨的にはどうなの？ |Setsubun2015_EN = Luck in, demons out! Heh heh, Setsubun might be fun! How do you feel about it, Murasame? |Setsubun2015_Clip = |Setsubun2015_Note = Same as Setsubun 2016 |Valentine2015 = 提督、はい。いっちばん美味しいチョコ、あげるね♪　絶対食べるんだよ？ |Valentine2015_EN = Admiral, here. I'll give you the tastiest one. Make sure you eat it, 'kay? |Valentine2015_Clip = |Valentine2015_Note = |WhiteDay2015 = 提督！はい！一番いいバレンタインのお返し頂戴！えっ！？ないのぉ～！？ |WhiteDay2015_EN = Admiral! Here! Give me the best return gift for Valentine's! Eh!? There isn't any~!? |WhiteDay2015_Clip = |WhiteDay2015_Note = Same as White Day 2016 Because Admiral had broke his wallet for her New Year's money... |SecondAnniversary2015 = 提督、今日はいっちばん特別な日だよ。やったね！あたしもうれしい！　うん！ |SecondAnniversary2015_EN = Admiral, it's the most important day today. We did it! I'm happy too! Yup! |SecondAnniversary2015_Clip = |SecondAnniversary2015_Note = |EarlySummer2015 = 梅雨が明ければ夏だよね。海開きではいっちばんに泳ぎたいな。ね！ |EarlySummer2015_EN = When the rainy season's done, it's summer. I want to be the first one to swim when the beach opens. Yeah! |EarlySummer2015_Clip = |EarlySummer2015_Note = |EarlySummer2015_2 = ええ？！　肌、焼けてる？　まじ？　しまった、オイル塗るの忘れてた...　やばい！ |EarlySummer2015_2_EN = Eh?! I got sunburnt? Seriously? Oh no, I forgot to apply the cream... Crap! |EarlySummer2015_2_Clip = |EarlySummer2015_2_Note = As Secretary (2) |EarlySummer2015_3 = うん！夏は夏で盛り上がらないと！提督も一緒に浜辺に行こうよ！にしししし。 |EarlySummer2015_3_EN = Right! Summer has its own excitements! Let's go to the beach together, Admiral! Ehehehehe. |EarlySummer2015_3_Clip = |EarlySummer2015_3_Note = As Secretary (3) |EarlySummer2015_4 = あ、これ？　いやぁ、浜辺での夏季特別演習に必要って……長門さんが。ちょっと早いけど…… |EarlySummer2015_4_EN = Ah, this? Nah, it's needed for some special summer training on the beach... Nagato-san said. It's a little early for this though... |EarlySummer2015_4_Clip = |EarlySummer2015_4_Note = Joining a fleet |EarlySummer2015_5 = だぁ～……いっちばんお気に入りの水着なのに……許すまじ……お風呂に直行だぁーっ! |EarlySummer2015_5_EN = Dah~ And that was my favourite swimsuit... Unforgivable... Straight to the baths I go! |EarlySummer2015_5_Clip = |EarlySummer2015_5_Note = Docking Major |MidSummer2015 = やった、夏だ！水着に着替えて海に行こう、海に！あたし、一番乗り！ |MidSummer2015_EN = Yeah, it's summer! Let's change our clothes and go to the beach! I'm going to be first one in! |MidSummer2015_Clip = |MidSummer2015_Note = |Fall2015 = うーん、季節は秋だね。少し寒くなってきたかな？でもまだ半袖でいけるよね。 |Fall2015_EN = Hmm, so it's autumn. It's gotten a bit chilly, hasn't it? But it's still warm enough for short sleeves! |Fall2015_Clip = |Fall2015_Note = |FallEvent2015 = 提督、船団護衛なら任せておいてよ。えっ、何その目？本当なんだから！いや、潜水艦とかは一番に…ちょっと苦手だけどさ…。 |FallEvent2015_EN = Admiral, you can leave the fleet's escort to me! Eh, what's with that look? I'm serious! No, with submarines I'm number one... just a little weak. |FallEvent2015_Clip = |FallEvent2015_Note = |FallEvent2015_2 = 敵の潜水艦な～。いや、今ならやっつけられるよ！演習もたくさんやったし、経験もいっぱい積んだし、装備も練度も一番だし！多分…。やれるよ！ |FallEvent2015_2_EN = The enemies are submarines, huh. No, if it is now I can also attack them! I practiced a lot, gained a lot of experience, equipment and skill are also the best! Probably... I can do it! |FallEvent2015_2_Clip = |FallEvent2015_2_Note = As Secretary (2) |Christmas2015 = メリークリスマス！何だか楽しいよね！クリスマス、一年で一番好き！ |Christmas2015_EN = Merry Christmas! It's somehow fun! Christmas, its the best of the year! |Christmas2015_Clip = |Christmas2015_Note = |EndofYear2015 = きゃー！もう今年もこんな押し迫って、色々やること溜まって、どうしよう～！ |EndofYear2015_EN = Kyaa! This year also is going to end, all kinds of stuff to do, what to do first~! |EndofYear2015_Clip = |EndofYear2015_Note = |ThirdAnniversary2016 = じゃーじゃん！やった！三周年だよ、さん…しゅう…ねん！提督、提督やったね！ |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = Cha-CHA~! Yay! It's the third anniversary, The.Third.Anniversary! Admiral, Admiral~ we did it! |ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_Note = As Secretary (1) |RainySeason2016 = いっちばん効き目のあるてるてる坊主作ろうっと！う…うう…うーーあれ、あれれ……難しい。 |RainySeason2016_EN = Time to make the most effective teru-teru bouzu! Hm... Hmm? Hnnggh... it's quite hard. |RainySeason2016_Clip = |RainySeason2016_Note = As Secretary (1) }} Character Appearance *Shiratsuyu wears a black serafuku shared with the first five ship girls of her class, including herself. She has short brown hair secured with a hairband as well as orange-brown eyes. *On remodeling, she gains updated rigging, new cannons and gains a red stripe across her dress. Notes *Can equip Command Facilities and Special Amphibious Tanks in her Kai Ni form. Trivia *Her name means "white dew". **It was first carried by the sixth Torpedo Boat Destroyer of the First Kamikaze class in 1906. *Her constant references to "Number 1!" possibly refer to the fact that she was supposed to be the seventh ship of the Hatsuharu class, but due to extensive modifications instead got to be the lead ship of her own class, or she was supposed to belong to the IJN 1st Fleet 1st Destroyer Squadron (or Torpedo Squadron) and she was the first of ten Shiratsuyu class destroyers. *She sunk after a collision with tanker Seiyo Maru, 15 June 1944 in the Philippine Sea (09°09′N 126°51′E) **her wreck lies in the Philippine Trench between 5 and 10 kilometers below the surface to the northeast end of the island of Mindanao.